1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector having an electric optical device for modulating a light beam irradiated by a light source in accordance with image information.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a projector has been used for presentation at a conference, scientific society and exhibition. Such projector forms an optical image by modulating a light beam irradiated by a light source with an optical modulator in accordance with image information to enlarge and project the optical image. The projector therefore has a driving circuit for driving the light source, a control board for controlling the optical modulator, and a power source for supplying electric power to the driving circuit and the control board.
Enhancement in the luminance of the light source for improving performance and size reduction for improving portability are desired for such projector.
However, since a light source driving block including the light source driving circuit has a transforming coil for transforming the voltage from an external power source into a predetermined voltage, a capacitor for storing electric power, resistor etc., the light source driving block is likely to be a noise source of electromagnetic failure, which especially influences on a control block for controlling an electric optical device.
The light source driving block and the control block may be partitioned by a shield plate or the distance between the light source driving block and the control block may be widened. However, such arrangement hinders the size reduction of the projector.